Cinco Sentidos
by White Nightmares
Summary: La amaba, así de simple. Y todos sus cinco sentidos la amaban también
1. Chapter 1

**H**ola! Después de tanto tiempo les traigo esta historia. Es cortita y solo tiene cinco capítulos.

**E**spero que les guste!

**A** leer! ^^

**_Cinco Sentidos_**

**Capítulo 1**

La clase de matemática era demasiado aburrida para su gusto. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí. Es decir, ya tenía la materia reprobada, ni siquiera era necesario que asistiera a las clases, o al menos así lo consideraba él.

Suspiró pesadamente y, por una jodida vez en su vida, intentó prestar atención a lo que explicaba el profesor. Pero por más que lo intentara, su cabeza estaba pendiente de otras cosas. No lograba concentrarse.

"_Es lo usual"_ pensó, rascándose la nuca.

Además, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, por ejemplo, en Kagome. Volteó la cabeza a un lado y la apoyó sobre su mano.

Allí etaba ella, la única chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Porque por más cursi que sonara, desde que ella había entrado al salón de clases el primer día de escuela, no había podido olvidarse de su hermosa sonrisa.

De alguna manera, eso lo hacía sentir un estúpido marica enamorado. Él era Inuyasha, el galán, el más lindo y sexy de toda la escuela, el rebelde, el más codiciado por las chicas; no podía enamorarse de alguien tan sencilla y reservada como Kagome. Simplemente no era su estilo. Eso, sin decir que Miroku y Kouga lo tomarían de chiste para toda su vida, aunque eso no le importaba ni un poco.

Kagome tenía todo lo que un chico quiere en una novia, y por eso todos estaban pendientes de ella, algo que ponía bastante celoso a Inuyasha.

Ella siempre sonreía, era amable, bonita, simpática y, en especial, muy inteligente. Simplemete era perfecta.

Inuyasha amaba mirarla, solo eso. Conocía cada pequeño detalle de su rostro y de su personalidad. Le encantaban el suave rubor de sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaba, lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando él la miraba fijo, el frunce de sus finas cejas cuando se enojaba. Pero lo que más le encantaba eran su sonrisa y sus labios. Lo volvían completamente loco.

Amaba enterarmente sus expresivos ojos color chocolate y su sedoso cabello azabache.

No podía dejar de mirarla, era como una adiccón.

Definitivamente adoraba por completo mirarla.

**/-x-/**

**Y**a sé que me demoré mucho en publicar algo nuevo, es que tengo el típico bloqueo de autor. Aunque esta historia la termine hace unos meses, no la publiqué por X motivo, jajaja.

**E**s sencillo, básico y simple...Pero estoy trabajando en otra especie de novela (ni siquiera yo sé qué carajo es xD) aunque sé que me llevará tiempo terminarla...

**E**so es todo..

**See Ya!**

**W**hite **N**ightmares felizmente de vacaciones!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola**! Acá está el segundo capítulo.

**S**é que no lo dije en ninguna de mis historias anteriores, pero yo creo que es demasiado obvio y evidente que Inuyasha y companía no me pertenece, aunque realmente desearía que fuera de carne y hueso paraa...bueno, no importa.

**A**hora, sí...A leer!

**Capítulo 2: **

Nuevamente la estaba mirando. Pero, francamente, no podía evitarlo. Todo en ella le resultaba sumamente atractivo y seductor.

El salón estaba prácticamente vacío. Solo estaban Kagome y sus dos mejores amigas, Sango y Rin; e Inuyasha junto con Kouga y Miroku.

Aparentemente estaban hablando de algo divertido, puesto que Kagome no paraba de reírse y carcajearse con sus amigas. Constantemente hacía ademanes con las manos y ese gesto tan típico de ella: morderse el labio inferior, tratando de no dejar escapar una nueva carcajada.

Ningún detalle escapaba a los observadores ojos de Inuyasha, que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba contando Kouga.

-¡Idiota! ¿Me estás escuchando?-Kouga lo golpeó fuerte con su mano en la cabeza.

-Siempre tan cariñoso-murmuró Inuyasha, sobándose resentidamente la zona golpeada-. Y no, no te estaba escuchando.-respondió lo obvio.

-Últimamente estás muy pendiente de lo que hace Kagome. ¡Ya ni siquiera nos escuchas por mirarla a ella!-comentó Miroku, dándose cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché.- Inuyasha lo miró, aún atontado pensando en Kagome.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Miroku tiene razón!-apoyó Kouga.

-Lo siento-suspiró-. Es que Kagome me vuelve loco.

-Entonces deberías hablar con ella, o invitarla a salir.-sugirió Miroku.

-Seguro, no creo que Kagome se resista a un galán como vos.-Kouga lo codeó, guiñándole un ojo.

-Supongo…-se encogió de hombros.

Realmente no estaba muy seguro de que ella quisiera salir con él, pero no perdía nada con preguntarle.

Alzó la vista, y para su sorpresa, ella lo estaba observando. Sus ojos chocolate lo miraban atentamente, con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza por ser descubierta mirándolo. Inuyasha le guiñó un ojo y ella, apretando sus libros contra su pecho y levemente sonrojada, le sonrió de la forma más tierna posible.

Inuyasha pensó que sufriría un ataque cardíaco.

Al final de las clases, todos ya habían salido del salón, solo quedaban él y Kagome. Inuyasha estaba esperando una oportunidad para hablar con ella. Estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme escolar y su mochila colgando de su hombro derecho. Su típica pose de "chico malo y rompe-reglas".

La chica terminó de guardar sus cosas y estaba saliendo del aula, cuando tropezó torpemente con sus propios pies. Inuyasha, rápida y ágilmente, la sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos. Sus rostros solo estaban separados por unos milímetros de espacio vacío. Las manos de ella apoyadas delicadamente contra el fuerte pecho del chico.

Y ahí fue cuando Inuyasha lo sintió. Un intenso y dulce aroma nubló por completo su sentido del olfato. Era delicioso. Era aroma a jazmín, el perfume de Kagome. Era dulce y encantador, como ella, y también reflejaba la ternura característica de la joven.

Por un segundo, Inuyasha quiso enterrar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y permanecer allí para siempre, rodeado del exquisito perfume.

De repente, pareció volver a la realidad y sacudió su cabeza, alejándose solo un poco de ella.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, lo siento. Algunas veces suelo ser demasiado torpe.-trató de disculparse.

-No te preocupes, pero debes tener más cuidado, no siempre voy a estar ahí para atraparte.-bromeó.

-Eso sería un problema, ¿verdad?-Kagome intentó seguir la broma.

-Sería una lástima que te lastimaras.

Kagome rió suavemente.

-Debo irme-Inuyasha comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección a la salida y antes de alejarse demasiado se dio vuelta-. Por cierto, me encanta tu perfume. No lo cambies.-sonrió y se volteó de nuevo.

Kagome se sonrojó fieramente ante aquel cumplido. Y tímidamente, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

**/-X-/**

**L**es gustó? Espero una respuesta afirmativa, eh! O sino juro que me vengaré de ustedes!

**O**k, por favor comenten; realmente es muy importante para mí y lo valoro mucho.

**See Ya!**

_W.N!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: **

Inuyasha no lo podía creer. Nunca creyó que escucharía una voz tan, tan…. Perfecta. Había salido de la clase de Educación Física y se dirigía al baño de la escuela cuando, al pasar frente al auditorio, había escuchado aquella increíble voz. Tratando de no ser descubierto, había entrado lo más silenciosamente posible y se había sentado en una de las butacas para poder seguir escuchando.

Pero lo que más lo había sorprendido, era que la persona cantando era Kagome. Sí, ella era la dueña de esa increíble voz. Era agradable oírla. Su voz y su canción eran dulces en extremo, y en cierta forma lo hacían sentirse sensible.

Era realmente asombroso. Inuyasha Taisho se sentía sensible al escuchar una canción por primera vez. ¿Qué tan marica sonaba eso?

Cuando Kagome terminó de cantar, alzó la vista y lo vio allí. Instantáneamente se sonrojó y llevó su mano derecha hasta su pecho, estrujando su camisa.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta, en ese momento, de que Kagome solía sonrojarse muy a menudo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó.

-Lo siento. Es que escuché a alguien cantando y quise saber quién era.-intentó disculparse.

No había pensado que podría llegar a molestarla. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el escenario, donde Kagome estaba parada.

Inuyasha se sentó en el borde y la miró, invitándola silenciosamente a que se sentara junto a él, y así lo hiso ella.

-Espero no haberte molestado.

-No, está bien. Es solo que no me gusta cantar en frente de alguien, me da vergüenza y me pongo muy nerviosa. Supongo que es algo sí como pánico escénico. -Kagome rió, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Demonios, no sé de qué te avergüenzas, tienes una voz excelente. -Inuyasha le sonrió.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Nunca nadie te lo dijo?

-Bueno, mi madre siempre me dijo que cantaba bien, pero nunca le creí. Y pensé que solo lo decía para hacerme sentir bien.

-Bueno, puedes apostar a que no era solo por eso. Tu voz es realmente hermosa. Te doy mi palabra. -Inuyasha alzó su mano a modo de juramento.

-Entonces te voy a creer, espero que no me mientas.-rió ella.

-Jamás te mentiría.-hizo su mejor cara seria, o al menos lo trató.

Kagome le sonrió. Le gustaba la compañía de Inuyasha. Normalmente hubiese enmudecido y salido corriendo del lugar. Pero con él era diferente. Y no sabía por qué. Esos pocos momentos que había compartido con él le agradaban mucho. Además, su imagen de chico malo y rebelde le atraía. Pero ella sabía que Inuyasha le estaba prohibido.

-Umh, ¿Kagome?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te lo molestaría que venga a escucharte cantar más seguido?-la miró inquisidoramente.

Ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

-Supongo que estaría bien.

-Genial-le sonrió-. Ya debo irme. Nos vemos.

Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar, y antes de que se diera cuenta, le estaba besando la mejilla.

Oh, sí, eso había sido demasiado para Kagome. Estaba segura que iba a hiperventilar.

**/-X-/**

**L**es dejo el tercer capítulo.

**T**odavía sigo esperando los reviews!

**See Ya! :B**

_**W.N **_**loves you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**L**es dejo al capítulo!

**A** leer!

**Capítulo 4:**

-¿Te enteraste de la nueva noticia?-preguntó Miroku a forma de saludo mientras entraba al aula vacía. Siempre eran los primeros en llegar.

-¿Qué noticia?-Kouga e Inuyasha lo miraron extrañados. Kouga estaba sentado sobre la mesa, mientras que Inuyasha estaba sentado en el banco, estirado en una posición bastante relajada.

-Kagome rompió con su novio.

Ok, definitivamente no se habían esperado "ese" tipo de noticia. ¿Kagome tenía novio? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Quién era? Está bien. Demasiadas preguntas. Inuyasha ya podía sentir los celos en su propia piel. Y se sentía molesto pero ni siquiera sabía por qué. Ellos no eran nada. Solo porque habían hablado un par de veces no significaba que él tuviera algún tipo de derecho sobre ella, ¿o sí? ¡Argh! Todo se había vuelto muy confuso.

-Lo sé, yo puse la misma cara cuando me enteré. Aparentemente salía con un tal Hojo y él la dejó por tu culpa Inuyasha. -Miroku lo apuntó acusadoramente con su dedo índice.

-¿Por mi culpa? ¡Ni siquiera conozco a ese tal Hobo!-estaba actuando de forma defensiva.

-Hojo, Inuyasha, Hojo-lo corrigió impacientemente Kouga, negando con la cabeza.

-Si, lo que sea. No me interesa como se llame.-se cruzó de brazos. Parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche.

-Bueno, el asunto es que me dijeron que andaba llorando por los pasillos o algo así. En realidad no lo entendí muy bien. -Miroku hizo un ademán con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto.

Era lo típico. Nunca se puede confiar en Miroku cuando se trata de averiguar chismes. "_Simplemente es muy estúpido para eso"_, decía siempre Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no se pudo concentrar en toda la jodida mañana. Estaba preocupado por Kagome. No había hablado durante clase, no sonreía y podía apostar a que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a absolutamente nada. Simplemente no era la misma Kagome de siempre, y eso lo hacía sentirse un maldito bastardo. Es decir, ¿Hobo la había dejado por su culpa?

Cuando terminaron todas sus clases, se decidió a hablar con ella. Estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada, con Rin y Sango que trataban de animarla un poco, pero obviamente sus esfuerzos no daban resultado.

Inuyasha vio una simple lágrima cruzar la blanquecina mejilla de la chica y sintió su corazón doler.

Se acercó a ellas, esperando que sus amigas los dejaran solos. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor, pero no sabía qué.

-Kag, nosotras ya nos tenemos que ir.-dijo Sango, al ver a Inuyasha parado allí a su lado.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana.-susurró, tratando de quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos con sus manos, pero parecían que no se querían ir.

-¿Segura que vas a estar bien?-preguntó Rin, realmente le dolía ver a su amiga así.

-Sí, está bien, no se preocupen.-ella sonrió apenas, intentando que sus amigas le creyeran.

-De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa nos llamas.-ambas la abrazaron y se alejaron del lugar.

Ya no quedaba nadie en el edificio. Solo Inuyasha y Kagome.

Él se sentó a su lado, queriendo decirle muchas cosas pero no sabiendo cómo empezar.

-Umh… me enteré de lo que pasó.-bueno, ese era un buen comienzo.

-Lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe. Me siento tan patética.-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Flexionó sus rodillas y abrazó sus piernas, dejando su cabeza descansar sobre sus antebrazos.

-Fue por mi culpa, ¿verdad?-su cara demostraba cuan mal se sentía por ella.

-Por supuesto que no- volteó su rostro para poder mirarlo -. No tenés la culpa de nada. Hojo nos vio juntos y pensó que lo estaba engañando.

-Lo siento. No sabías que tenías novio.

-No te preocupes, supongo que no era lo suficientemente buena para él.-susurró.

¿Cómo podía decir eso? Estaba tan equivocada.

-Hey, no digas eso- se acomodó para poder mirarla de frente -. Es un verdadero idiota si no te sabe valorar.

-Simplemente lo decís para hacerme sentir mejor.- le sonrió -. Gracias.

-No es solo por eso. Kagome, sos una persona maravillosa. Yo daría lo que sea por poder salir con vos.

La expresión de Kagome cambió repentinamente. No podía creer que Inuyasha le dijera algo así. Era tan irreal.

Por su parte, Inuyasha nunca pensó que pudiera llegarle a decir algo así a la chica que más le gustaba.

Se acercó más a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Su piel era tan suave al tacto. Su calidez contrastaba con lo frío de sus propias manos. Era tan delicada y frágil como una muñeca de porcelana.

Lentamente deslizó su pulgar por su mejilla, saboreando con su piel la de ella. Kagome se rindió ante semejante caricia, se sentía tan bien.

Su caricia era tan dulce y tierna, reflejaba todo lo que él sentía por ella. Todo eso y más, en una simple caricia.

Kagome retiró despacio su cabeza de las manos del chico y las tomó entre las suyas. A comparación de las de ella, las manos de Inuyasha eran fuertes.

-Kagome, me volvés loco. Muy, muy loco.- pronunció él, y presionó sus labios contra su mejilla en un pequeño beso.

Sin decir nada más, se levantó y, sonriendo y despidiéndose con la mano, se alejó de ella.

Era increíble, pero el suave tacto de su piel aún permanecía latente en sus manos.

**/-X-/**

**D**os capítulos en un mismo día. Deberían darme un premio! :D jaja

**M**iles de gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, pero aún espero más, eh! Me encanta el hecho de que les guste la historia. :)

**A**h! Y para ** JaTeRi-KaIrKa: **Puedes llamarme como quieras! White, Sofi, Chofi, Loca, Tonta, lo que se te ocurra jajaja

**See Ya!**

whiteNIGHTMARES \m/


	5. Chapter 5

**Ú**ltimo capítulo...Qué emoción! Jajaja

**Capítulo 5: **

Le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Kagome también le sonrió, y disimuladamente le envió un "beso volador" que Inuyasha atrapó contento. Últimamente ese tipo de comportamiento entre ellos era normal.

Sango, desde el otro lado del salón de clases, se sonrió a sí misma al ver el pequeño gesto entre sus dos amigos y luego regresó su vista a su tarea de biología.

Desde aquella tarde en que Inuyasha prácticamente se declaró a Kagome, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero nunca llegó a pasar nada entre ellos, aunque obviamente ninguno de los dos quería permanecer como amigos.

Inuyasha escribió algo en un papel, lo dobló y se lo lanzó a Kagome, tratando de que la profesora no los descubriera. La chica lo desdobló e instantáneamente se sonrojó al leer su contenido.

"_¿Cuándo me vas a decir que si? Realmente quiero que tengamos algo serio."_

Kagome no sabía que responderle. No quería quedar como una tonta.

"_¿Decir `si´a qué? Nunca preguntaste nada."_

Demonios, ella era inteligente. Pero no le iba a ganar en su propio juego.

"_¿En verdad es necesario que lo pregunte?"_

Inuyasha dobló el papel de nuevo y lo lanzó, pero falló en su tiro y le golpeó la espalda a la profesora.

Maldición.

La mujer se dio vuelta y los miró por sobre sus anteojos. Claramente no era una mirada agradable.

-Higurashi, Taisho, fuera del aula, ahora.-no necesitó repetirlo.

Kagome, muerta de vergüenza, se paró y salió del salón, seguida de un divertido Inuyasha que intentaba ocultar su sonrisa.

Fuera del salón, él se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la puerta. La chica lo imitó. No se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Entonces…-Inuyasha se fue acercando a ella, prácticamente pegándose a su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces qué?-su cercanía la estaba poniéndo nerviosa, nunca habían estado "así" de cerca.

-Me encantás. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- se moría por besarla y saborear de una vez por toda esos labios que lo invitaban a sucumbir ante el deseo.

La chica bajó el rostro, avergonzada. No sabía cómo responder a eso. Inuyasha tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró directo a los ojos. Y entonces ella lo vio. Con esa simple mirada él dejó traspasar todos sus sentimientos por ella.

Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de ella, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Y entonces, la besó. Después de tanto tiempo deseándolo, al fin lo hizo. Al principio Kagome se quedó quieta, paralizada; pero luego, comenzó a relajarse y a responder lentamente.

Los labios de Inuyasha se movían con suavidad sobre los de Kagome, invitándola a seguir su ritmo y, demonios, sus finos labios femeninos sabían bien. Su sabor era exquisito, el mejor de todos. Su lengua luchó por entrar en la boca de la chica, y ella accedió gustosa. Recorrió toda su boca, degustándola, saboreándola.

Luego, el aire hiso falta y ambos se separaron.

-Demonios, Kagome, el sabor de tu boca es el más delicioso de todos. -Inuyasha sonrió, pasando su lengua sobre sus labios.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no pruebas un poco más?- no pudo creer que esas palabras salieran de sus propios labios, pero a esta altura ¿qué demonios importaba?

-No necesitas decirlo dos veces.- nuevamente sus labios poseyeron los de su chica. Oh, sí, porque ahora era su chica, solo le pertenecía a él.

Cuando se separaron, él mordió levemente el labio inferior de Kagome, haciendo que ella quisiera morir al sentir semejante sensación.

-¿Y…?- no hacía falta que terminara la pregunta.

-Si, si…-susurró, ella pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Inuyasha, atrayéndola a ella.

Esta vez, ella iba a tomar las riendas del beso. Ella iba a saborearlo a él.

**/-X-/**

**¡Y**ay! Este fue el último capítulo de todos (como puse arriba)... Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan entendido el significado del título, sino se los explico! Jajajaja

**D**ejen muchos reviews por favor, no se olviden que es importante para mí

**See Ya!**

_WhiteNightmares, _y su promesa de no volver a beber alcohol (?


End file.
